


Pursued

by katambrosius



Series: Omovember 2017 [23]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Desperation, Gen, Omorashi, Pee, Wetting, omovember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 15:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12820917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katambrosius/pseuds/katambrosius
Summary: Omovember Day 23Arthur and Merlin flee a group of bloodthirsty bandits.  The real problem?  Arthur really needs to pee.





	Pursued

Arthur groaned as he skidded to a halt, bracing himself against a nearby tree. He could hear Merlin’s familiar panting behind him, but he barely noticed it. He was rather busy dealing with two more significant problems than his manservant’s lack of breath. His blood pounded in his ears as he glanced around. There was no sign of the bandits anywhere. Perhaps turning into the Valley of the Fallen Kings had been a good idea for once. 

But Arthur couldn’t relax. The bandits could be anywhere, just waiting for them to show a moment of weakness. _Like stopping for a piss_ , Arthur’s brain very unhelpfully reminded him as his bladder pounded along with his heart. He’d been about to piss when the bandits had appeared, and after a long chase, he was absolutely bursting. 

With another glance around, Arthur motioned for Merlin to follow him, and set off at a fast jog. Every step jolted his bladder, and he had to force himself to keep moving. He was glad he did, because not a few moments later he could hear they were being pursued. Adrenaline flowed through him, allowing him to put his needs behind him as he ran. Merlin stumbled along behind him, but managed to keep pace. Arthur was secretly relieved. 

He could hardly admit it to himself, but if his idiot manservant fell behind, Arthur knew he’d stop to wait. He’d fight the hoard of bandits if they dared to lay a finger on him. He knew that even under perfect circumstances he’d struggle against this many people. There was no way he could fight them without pissing himself, and there was no way he could fight _while_ pissing himself either. 

A trickle leaked out. Arthur gasped in panic and clenched his muscles tight. Too much thinking about piss was not good, not good at all. He stumbled and his bladder spasmed again, even more coming out. He stopped, one hand braced against a tree, the other scrambling to get beneath his chainmail to pinch himself shut. 

He felt Merlin’s presence before he saw him. “Arthur? Arthur, what’s wrong? What are you-” he trailed off as an audible hissing filled the air. His eyes widened, his face burning red. Arthur couldn’t meet his eyes. 

“We have to keep moving,” he forced through gritted teeth as he stepped forward. He struggled a few steps forward in a half walk half jog, then doubled over. The bandits were getting closer, the bandits would be on them any moment. The bandits were-

Nowhere to be found. Arthur couldn’t hear anything, nothing at all except Merlin, stumbling through the underbrush towards him. “It’s alright, Arthur. Just let go. I swear I won’t say a word. Not ever. Not even if my life-”

“Merlin, shut up,” Arthur gasped out. Relief overtook his body. Relief that they were much safer than they had been just moments earlier. Relief that Merlin would never speak of this. Relief that he was finally letting go. 

Arthur couldn’t keep his eyes open. They drifted shut as hissing once more filled the air. Merlin was gripping his arm. The pressure was comforting. Arthur had to stop himself from leaning into the touch as his bladder emptied. When he was finally finished, his trousers completely soaked, his boots squelchy and uncomfortable, Merlin pulled back. 

“There’s a stream not too far from here. You can wash up a bit while I clean your clothes. They’ll still be wet, but they won’t dry sticky.”

Arthur nodded, still unable to meet his servant’s gaze. “What about the bandits?”

“We lost them. They turned the wrong way. If we move now, they shouldn’t find us any time soon.”

“Merlin?”

“Shut up?”

“No. Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Merlin used magic to lead the bandits astray. No Arthur won't work it out, he's too busy feeling awful to think logically. 
> 
> For the prompt: Wetting while running or playing a sport


End file.
